What's a panda to do?
by Elmdawn
Summary: Penny Ling didn't mean to fall in love with Russell. It just kind of... happened. But Zoe says he also in love, but with Minka. So what's a panda to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So here's my first shipping fic! No flames please. Also, I'm not hating on Russinka. I'm just trying to create some tension.**

Penny Ling looked down at the notes in her paws and tried to calm herself. For the millionth time. Breathe in, breathe out. And, also for the millionth time, she read the two notes.

One was the note she planned to give Russell that day. It read:

_Dear Russell,_

_The first day I came to Littlest Pet Shop and saw you, I thought that you were cute. Then I saw how you always help us stay out of trouble and keep the store organized. I think that's very sweet of you. But it didn't stop there. I started to love you... and I still love you. Please, tell me if you feel the same._

_From,_

_Penny Ling_

The other was a note from Zoe. She had left it for Penny before she left for the park with Blythe. This one read:

_Hey Penny! Guess what? I think Russell's in love with Minka! They've been spending a lot of time together, and when I pointed that out to him, he started blushing and muttering! Anyway, I need another girl's opinion: should I try to, you know, "help things along"? I already asked Pepper, but she said she had no idea. So do you think I should, or do you think that they're doing fine by themselves? Tell me when I get back! TTYL, Zoe Trent_

Penny Ling probably would have cried, but she had already read this note a thousand times. Slowly, she crumpled up the first note. Then she shredded it. As Penny walked over to the dumb waiter, she glanced at Russell. He sitting next Minka, and she was whispering-yelling in his ear. It was almost impossible for Minka to actually talk quietly. The only words Penny could make out were "love birds" and "rose petals".

A tear raced down her cheek, but Penny flicked away angrily. "I'm done crying," she said to herself. She sped the dumb waiter up, and went under Blythe's bed. After all, who would find her there? But Penny Ling was glad that it was dark.

She couldn't read the note in the dark.

**_To be continued…._**


	2. Chapter 2

Russell glanced at Penny as she climbed into the dumb waiter, and then turned his attention back to Minka. "Do you really think it will work?" he asked. "Of coarse! Why wouldn't it? After all, if Penny sees how much you like her-" "Shush!" Russell stuffed some bananas in her mouth. Looking around nervously, he checked to make sure nobody heard Minka. Luckily, they were all preoccupied with various things.

"Do you have any more of those bananas? 'Cause I just love those bananas." Minka asked. "Minka! You have to be more careful. What if somebody heard you?" Russell said angrily. "Bananas!" Minka yelled in triumph. She had found some leftover from lunch.

Russell smiled to himself. It was hard to stay mad at Minka for long. She was like a little sister to him. After Russell came to Littlest Pet Shop, Minka came. It was the first time he met another pet, besides his brothers. And she was a lot nicer then his brothers.

Penny Ling was the last pet to start coming regularly. When he saw her perform a ribbon dance, he was awed by how graceful she was. But he set his feelings aside. He assumed that they would go away. It wasn't that they were bad feelings; he just thought he didn't have a chance. But now he knew her better… maybe…

"I'm back!" Zoe said, snapping Russell out of his thoughts. "So, how are things going with Minka?" Zoe asked him. Russell began to blush. Had she found out what they were planning? "I… er...um… w-what are you talking about?" He muttered. "Just wondering." Zoe said smugly, and then walked away.

"We better hurry. If Zoe can see what we're planning, it's not long before Penny finds out…" He whispered to Minka.


	3. Chapter 3

"Penny? Penny Ling?!" Underneath Blythe's bed, Penny Ling sighed. She knew that she couldn't stay there forever anyway. She crawled out and checked the mirror. Good. No trace of tears.

Inside the dumb waiter, Penny wondered who was calling her name. When she got down, she realized it was Zoe. Oh great. "So, do you think I should give those two lovebirds a push?" Zoe asked' eagerly. "I don't know. You know a lot more about this stuff then I do." She replied. Zoe nodded. "I think you're right. I probably should help things along." "I didn't say that!" Penny said, confused. "Thinks for the help!" Zoe said as she rushed off.

"Great…" Penny muttered. "Hey… um… Penny? I, er, have something to give you. It's from Minka." A familiar voice said. Penny turned around. Russell. Penny smiled at him. At least, she hoped it looked like a smile. He handed her a note with a shimmering green ribbon around. Unconsciously, she stroked the ribbon. "Thanks, Russell." She said.

"Y-you're welcome." He stammered. Was he blushing? Before Penny Ling could decide, he scampered off. She untied the green ribbon. Green was her favorite color, and it lifted her spirits a little. The note said:

_Dear Penny Ling,_

_I'm having a party to celebrate my friend Aphrodite's birthday! I told her all about my friends at LPS, and she said that she wanted to meet them sometime, so I'm throwing this party and inviting all of my friends from LPS! It's Saturday at sunset! It will be at the pond in the park and there will be little boats we'll paddle around in and then have a SPLASH WAR! And there will a ton of CUPCAKES! Buttercream is making them, so tell her what kind you want. I'm having some banana cupcakes! By the way, if you can't think of a present, just perform one of your ribbon dances!_

_I'll see you there,_

_Minka_

Penny Ling smiled. Coming up with a new ribbon dance to perform at Aphrodite's birthday would take her mind off the things that have happened lately. And it's going to be at sunset. Russell will be there, and if they just get a moment alone…

Penny Ling gasped, and then shook her head angrily. That was the kind of daydreaming she had done _before _she found out Russell was in love with Minka. She couldn't steal Russell from Minka! That would be horribly mean!

She was about to go find a spot to practice when she noticed Russell gluing something together. She froze.

It was her note.

**Author's note: Thanks to every one who reviewed! It's funny, I planned this to be a one shot. Then I thought "Okay, I guess it will be three chapters." Now, I think I'll end up with 5 or 6. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Penny Ling went up to Russell. "Hey Russell. What's that? " She asked casually. If she over did it, Russell didn't seem to notice. "It's a note or letter. When I was picking up, I noticed that a part of it said _Dear Russell _and decided to see what the rest said. It's a nice puzzle." He answered distractedly.

"Oh, okay." Penny peered over his shoulder, careful not to get spiked. So far, he had:

_Dear Russell,_

_Th to Littlest Pet Shop _ _ you, I _ _ you were _. The help _ trouble _ keep the store _. I think _ very _ of _. But it didn't stop _ I started to _ _... and _. Please, _ me if _ feel _ _._

_From,_

Slightly panicking, Penny blurted out "Oh, so you're busy." Russell looked up. When their eyes met, Penny couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. "D-did you need me for something?" He asked. Penny Ling was sure that he blushing, and that caused her to blush. She wondered why, but then she heard Minka swinging around behind her. So that was what he was actually looking at. His love. No wonder he was blushing. Suddenly the pain of losing him to Minka was fresh again.

"So w-what do you need m-my help with?" He asked, snapping Penny out of her thoughts.

"I-I… um… need some help coming up for a ribbon dance to perform at Aphrodite's birthday! I want it to be extra special." She said.

Russell's blush deepened. "Sure. A-anything for you." He answered, and Penny Ling began to feel guilty. "Okay. First we need to chose a song." She said, motioning for him to follow her. On the way to the CD cabinet, Penny glanced over her shoulder and saw Minka grinning wildly at them. She felt another prickle of guilt, and then shook her head to clear it. It wasn't like this was a romantic dinner for two. She wasn't trying to steal Russell from Minka. All she did was ask him for some help with her ribbon dancing. And obviously Minka was okay with it. It was just something about the way Russell had said anything for you…

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I was having some writer's block (all I could think about was my upcoming Sepper story Is it True?) but I forced myself to sit down and write. Hopefully the next chapter will be faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_On the day of the party…_**

"Here you goity woahity! One box of bamboo dadoo cupity cakes!" Buttercream said as she handed Penny Ling her order. "Thanks Buttercream!" Penny said.

"No problem bobroblem! As soon I finish making the super luper cake, I'll come to the party lalarty!" "Okay. See you there!" Penny said as she left the store.

"Everyone ready?" Blythe asked. "Yeah!" The pets chorused. They zoomed off in the basket on Blythe's scooter to the park.

As they went to the park, Penny noticed that Russell seemed to be nervous. "Is something wrong, Russell?" "N-no." He said. She stared at him. "Okay, I'm little nervous about the party. What if things don't go as planned?" He admitted. She smiled at him. Was that it? "Don't worry Russell. You're amazingly smart. I'm sure your party plan will work out just fine."

He looked up at her. "Really?" He asked hopefully. "Really." She reassured him. He smiled at Penny, and once again her heart felt like it was breaking. She looked away and sighed. Couldn't she spend a moment with Russell with out feeling this strange mixture of guilt and grief?

"We're here!" Blythe said. "OMG! There's Josh! The pond's over there. Do you mind if I go say hi?" Blythe asked hopefully. The pets all nodded. "Go ahead. I'll make sure we stay out of trouble." Russell said. "Thanks Russell!" Blythe called over her shoulder as she rushed off to greet her crush.

"Okay, everyone, we have to set up the party. Zoe and Pepper, can you get the stage set up? Thanks. Now we need the streamers and balloons. Minka, can you do that?" "No problem!" "Okay, Sunil and Vinnie? Can you set up the tables? And Penny, could you please put the banner up? When Digby gets here, I'll ask him to help you. I'll wait for Aphrodite and Digby to get here."

The pets all saluted and went off to do their various jobs. Soon Digby and Buttercream arrived, and then they finished setting things up in no time. Now they were just waiting for Aphrodite to arrive.

While she was waiting, Penny noticed Russell and Minka were talking in lowered tones to each other. She played with the idea of getting closer to hear their conversation, but just when she had worked up the courage to do it, someone behind her said "What'd I miss?"

Turning around, Penny Ling saw a lovebird. The bird's head was an orange-pink color that faded into a gentle blue near her tail. "Hi, I'm-" "APHRODITE! You're here!" Minka yelled. "I can't wait for you to meet everybody! This is Penny! She's really nice and she dance with ribbons! And over here is Russell! He helped plan this! And here's Vinnie…"

After Minka finished introducing everyone, Russell rubbed his paws together and said "Okay, let's get this party started!"


	6. Chapter 6

First, Zoe preformed her version of "Happy Birthday". It had the same lyrics as the original song, but with music she made. It had a faster beat and was very catchy. After that, Minka presented a painting she created to Aphrodite. It was a lovely abstract piece, slightly resembling a sunrise. Vinnie danced (With only one mistake!) to a retro-styled disco song. Then it was Penny's turn.

In her new kimono (a gentle green with shimmery purple swirl patterns to match her ribbons) she felt like an Empress. The traditional Japanese song she and Russell chose flowed around her. Stepping on clouds, she spun and leaped and twirled! Penny Ling's ribbons felt like they were a part of her. Like she had soft butterfly wings that fluttered at the slightest flick of her wrist. She had only felt like this as she danced like this a couple times; the first time she picked up a ribbon, when she preformed for Russell the first day she came to LPS, the day Blythe came (Until Vinnie ruined it!) and now. The dance was over all too soon, and yet it lasted forever.

Afterwards, Pepper did her How-A-Pet-Who-Can't-Reach-An-Itch-Walks act, and Sunil made some of his cards fold themselves into origami birds and fly around Aphrodite. Russell made a small laser show with colored paper and several flashlights. Buttercream gave Aphrodite a large seedcake with strawberry icing, and Digby gave her a new perch that he made himself.

Aphrodite was a wonderful audience. She was delighted at everything they showed her, and praised even Vinnie in her charming French accent. After clicking her talons together enthusiastically, she said "I am so very happy the my owner has taken me on a vacation to the US of A! It is very nice to meet all of Minka's friends at last. I only wish that one day I may return the favor, perhaps in my home country?" "In France! OMG, I would LOVE to!" Zoe shrieked. Digby nodded. All of the other pets chimed in as well, expect Penny. In the country of love? With a broken heart? How would that be good?

Then Minka yelled "Splash war time!" Aphrodite gave a small laugh, and then said "Perhaps we should practice in the boats a little before the war?" She said. A little disappointed, Minka nodded. Almost immediately, she perked back up again. Aphrodite glanced over the pets, and then said "Here is the seating arrangement for the boats. Minka and me will be in a boat together, to talk about what has happened since we have last seen each other. Buttercream, you'll be in the same boat as Vinnie. Sunil, you'll be with Pepper. Digby ad Zoe will be in the same boat, and Penny, you'll be with Russell.

Penny's blood froze. Russell?!


	7. Chapter 7

"Does anybody wish to change the boating arrangements?" Aphrodite asked. Penny Ling wanted to jump up waving her arms yelling "Me! I want to! I want to change them! Me!" but she couldn't think of a way to do this without hurting Russell's feelings. Or looking crazy**.**

"I call the pink boat!" Zoe yelled, snapping Penny back into reality. She looked up and saw Russell staring at her with a worried expression."Is something wrong?" He asked with concern. "No, I'm fine." She answered. Judging by the fact that his expression didn't change, he wasn't convinced. "Really." She said, smiling.

"Well, okay then. Let's go."She followed him to the leftover boat. It was a lovely jade green, but this time, the color didn't calm her. Soon, they were rowing around the pond.

Penny watched the other pets while they floated around. Digby was paddling for Zoe as they talked. Minka was paddling in huge, crazy circles as she chattered on and on. Aphrodite was blissfully unaware of the speed of which they were going, totally absorbed in what ever Minka was saying. Pepper was already trying to splash Vinnie and Buttercream, and after some hesitation, Sunil joined in. With a jolt, Penny realized that the other pets were getting smaller and smaller.

"Um, Russell, aren't we going the wrong way? The others are back there." She said, pointing. "I-I just wanted to show you somewhere cool that I saw yesterday." He said. There was that blush again. He probably saw it with Minka.

Two willow trees grew crooked on the shore, and Russell rowed the boat through their hanging leaves. Penny gasped when she saw what their branches hid.

Inside was a small cavern. Blythe wouldn't have fit because, although it was a long oval, the ceiling was low. There were lily pads with huge pink blossoms floating here and there. Blue-green moss hung from stalactites, making the cave look mysterious. The water was warm, like a hot spring. The air was fragrant, and Penny realized that it was because there were rose petals strewn around the water. But the most amazing was the glow.

The rocks all around them were glowing. Some of them were green, while others were purple. The water was glowing pink, no doubt due to more of the rocks underneath the lake. The walls also had some red and pink glow rocks scattered around in them.

Russell obviously enjoyed Penny's amazement. "The rocks are thermoluminescence." Seeing her bemused expression, he explained farther. "They change color and glow when exposed to heat. " Penny nodded. He continued to explain the different types of thermoluminescence rocks, and Penny couldn't stop herself from thinking "He's so cute when he's geeking out." It was just one of the things she loved about Russell.

Once again she began to feel sad and guilty. She thought that by now she'd be use to those feelings, but it still tore her apart inside. Russell rowed the boat close to the wall and picked up a glowing pink stone. "Here." He said, handing it to her. To Penny, the shape looked disturbingly like a heart. "I want you to have this one." "Th-thanks Russell. This place is beautiful. I'm glad you showed me this place." She said, accepting the rock.

"Your welcome. " He said. For a minute they were silent, just looking around. "There's also a tunnel here. Do you want to go though it?" Russell asked. "Sure." Penny answered distractedly. She was trying to figure out why he had started blushing again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The only reason she could come up with was that he had came here with Minka and was thinking about that.

As they went down the tunnel, Russell pointed out the different types of moss. Penny Ling tried to look interested without actually looking at Russell. She didn't trust herself to do that. If she looked into those wonderful green eyes of his, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling him everything, and asking him if he felt the same. And then he would say no, because he loves Minka, and their friendship would be ruined.

Bright sunlight suddenly flooded her vision, and Penny realized that they were out of the cave. Now they were floating down a stream that lead back to where the others were. Cherry trees in full bloom created a lovely pink canopy over their heads, and it was very peaceful. A gentle breeze stirred the branches, and petals rained on them. Penny was sorry to see the end of the stream. They were now back at the shore where they started.

The others were still paddling around. They docked their boat and hopped out. "Um, Penny? I kinda have something to ask you." He was fidgeting with his head spikes. His blush was red as a beet. One of his paws made tiny circles in the ground. This wasn't like Russell. "Okay Russell. What is it?" She asked nervously. "Do you love me? Because-" He stopped mid sentence. Penny started sobbing the minute he asked "Do you love me?" Had she really been that obvious? Now Russell was going to say "I'm sorry, but I don't love you back. I love Minka." and they wouldn't be friends. Why did he ask her that? It wasn't fair!

"This isn't right." She sobbed. "Penny-" Russell began, but Penny didn't want to hear him say the words she'd been dreading. She knew he loved Minka. If actually said though, it would tear her heart apart. She wasn't going to wait to hear him say it. "No, no, no, no nonono… don't say it! I can't love you Russell. I can't love you! Just don't say it! I can't love you!" Then she started running. She had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to be anywhere but there.

Shocked, Russell watched as Penny ran away, tears streaming down her face. He picked up what she had left. It was the heart- shaped glow rock he had handed her. It glowed pink from the heat in his hand. He let it slip between his fingers into the lake. "Oh, drat it all." He muttered quietly as tears poured down his face.

**Author's note: This chapter is the longest one I've written! Sorry that it took so long. And thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_3 days after the party…_ **

Russell laid on the beanbag. His book was opened in front of him, but he wasn't really reading it. He was just doing the exact opposite of what he normally did; he was trying _not to think_. It just hurt too much. The book was placed there by Minka in a vain effort to get him cheered up. The other pets were acting unusually orderly. They sensed that something was wrong with Russell and didn't want to upset him more then he already was.

None of them guessed it was because of Penny. Penny…oh Penny… He sighed. It just didn't work. What could he do? He glanced at the book. It was about philosophy and methods of therapy. Hmm… Russell looked at the page that Minka had opened it too. It read:

_Step 1: Make a list of all recent events._

Russell pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing.

· _Me and Minka planned a day for me to confess my feelings to Penny_

· _It was on the day Aphrodite's party_

· _I told Penny I loved her_

· _She started crying!_

· _She said that it wasn't right!_

· _She said she couldn't love me!_

· _She ran away!_

· _And left me alone!_

· _And that day was supposed to be the best day of my life!_

· _Instead I found out Penny doesn't love me!_

· _SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!_

_Step 2: Underline all of the events that are bothering you._

· _Me and Minka planned a day for me to confess my feelings to Penny_

· _It was on the day Aphrodite's party_

· _I told Penny I loved her_

· _She started crying!_

· _She said that it wasn't right!_

· _She said she couldn't love me_

· _She ran away!_

· _And left me alone!_

· _And that day was supposed to be the best day of my life!_

· _Instead I found out Penny doesn't love me!_

· _SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!_

_Step 3: Now that you have identified what the problem is, look at the event(s) and go to the page that covers the type of problem you have._

_Friends and Friendships- page 5_

_Family- page7_

_Money-page 10_

_Bullying- page 12_

_Work- page 20_

_Romance- page 21_

Russell eagerly flipped to the Romance section. Once there, he saw a table of contents.

_Romance_

_Needs a Relationship- page 22_

_Not Satisfied with Relationship – page 25_

_Cheating- page 30_

_Breaking Up or Refusal- page 33_

_Fight- page 34_

Russell went to page 33 and quickly read it.

_Since your breakup or refusal, you may be wondering why. But even if you know why you were rejected, it sometimes can't help the feelings of sadness, anger, hopelessness, and/or heart brokenness that you are feeling now. To stop these feelings, we have only one piece of advice that is guaranteed to give you happiness and let you get on with your life._

Russell held his breath. What could it be? Would it be expensive? It must be something really spectacular to help him get over this. He paused dramatically, and then read on.

_Get a pet._

Russell faced palmed


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of the pet shop, Penny wasn't doing so well either.

She was hiding in the box above the slide. With a trembling paw, she placed a daisy in the vase on the doll table that she had managed to squeeze in. For Penny, the table size was just right. "Welcome to your new home Penny." She muttered uncertainly.

Since Penny couldn't bear to see Russell, she had decided to make a place in the pet shop where only she could enter. And since she had often thought of Littlest Pet Shop as her home away from home, she decided to call the place her new home. She had decorated it enthusiastically, but now she felt uncertain. Maybe there was another way? Oddly enough, as she sat there racking her brain for a better solution, she never thought of simply talking to Russell. So she got up, straightened out the picture that Minka had given her on the first day she came, and tried to sound confident as she muttered "Welcome to your new home Penny." once again.

Suddenly she yawned. Penny didn't sleep as much as other pandas, but it was past naptime for her. She slowly crawled into the sleeping bag she had dragged up there. A new thought jolted her awake. What if the other pet's feelings where hurt when she told them that they couldn't come in? After all, if she let one pet in, then she would have to let Russell in. The mere thought of it made her legs feel weak and her heart ache.

Penny thought about the possibilities. "A lock? No, I might lose the key. An alarm? That would just make noise, so it wouldn't stop them from coming in. And it would scare . A password! That's it!" She ran outside her home. "Hey, Minka? Can I borrow a paintbrush? And a piece of paper?" Minka looked up from what she was painting with a blank expression. "Oh. Hi Penny. Yeah. Take whichever paint you want. The paper is over there. So are the paintbrushes. Bye Penny." Minka spoke in a flat voice, obviously taking great pains to hide her feelings. This was not the Minka Penny knew.

"Hey Minka, is something wrong?" Penny asked. Minka looked up with that same, odd, blank look. "What? Oh, hey Penny. No. Nothing is wrong. Bye." Penny was puzzled. She considered trying to gently pump some info out of Minka (something was obviously wrong, and maybe she could help) but Penny was really excited about her new "home" and if she didn't hurry up and paint that sign, one of the other pets might wander in. And how would she be able to get them out with out being rude?Penny Ling grabbed the supplies and ran back to the slide.

Fortunately, nobody was there. In sparkly green letters, she wrote _Password required for entry._ She looked at it critically, and then added little flowers and a couple swirls to make it look better. She hung it up on the flap that served as her door. "The password will be…" She thought for a second. If she made it something complicated, then she might forget it. But if she made it simple, like ribbon for instance, then the other pets would easily guess it. "Glow rock!" She said triumphantly. None of the others knew why those two words were so important to her. Now that she had that sorted out, she was really ready for her nap.

Once again, she snuggled in and started to sleep. Outside, Zoe had just read the sign. "Hello! Who's in there?" She asked, unintentionally waking Penny up. "It's me! Penny!" She answered groggily. "Well, is the password ribbon?" Zoe asked. "No." Penny answered. "Ribbon dancing?" Zoe guessed. "No." "Kimono?" "No." "Music?" "No." "Bamboo?" "No." "Green?" "No." "Swirl? Twirl? Spin? Leap?" "No no, no, and no!" Zoe was silent for a moment. Penny snuggled in deeper and started to sleep again.

Outside, Pepper walked up to Zoe. "What'cha doing, drama queen?" She asked. "Don't call me that! And I'm trying to guess the password to Penny's… whatever is in there. I've tried all the things she likes, from kimono to bamboo."

Pepper stroked the fake mustache she had put on. In a phony British accent she said "It's elementary Watson. If you have tried all the obvious, then try the random." In her normal voice she said "Hey Penny, are any of these correct? Lamp tree cat pie corn dirt shampoo farm carpet leaves berries wire mustache school cardinal needle fish lemon phone camp cheer little bush dragon cloud petal pterodactyl lavender roots plate rocket ocean game club bones snow scare tail star lime lightning drum silver chef rattle train television coma screech hinges wave microphone paint toe grass window ukulele igloo tractor climb village rainbow arrows coffee computer evening chess feather purple or jet?"

"No!" Penny said, covering her head with her pillow. "What is all this ruckus? I am having trouble practicing my magic." Sunil said as he walked up to Pepper and Zoe. "Yeah, and I can't hear my music. What are you doing anyway?" Vinnie complained.

"Hey Houdini, do you think you can read Penny's mind for us? We're trying to figure out what the password is to her… yeah, I have no idea what's in there. But I want to find out!" Pepper said in her most persuasive tone. Sunil blushed. "W-well, it's extremely impolite to read another's mind without their permission. And I don't think that Penny's going to give us her permission to let me read her mind. But perhaps she has chosen a recent event to be her password? Penny, is the password party, Aphrodite, or maybe boat?" "No!" The pillow muffled Penny's yell.

"I know what the password is! One of the greatest inventions ever known to the world! It's disco! Or maybe flies." Vinnie said. "No!" Penny yelled. "Okay, I'm clueless." Vinnie said. "About the password, or just in general?" Pepper teased lightly.

"Can you please give us a hint?" Zoe asked plaintively. "Yeah, come on Penny, just one little hint?" "Pretty please with flies on top?" "Eww!" "Just one teensy weensy hint?" In frustration, Penny threw her pillow against the wall.

To her horror, it sailed through the door flap. She heard "Oof!" as it hit Vinnie. She was about to apologize when she heard Vinnie say "A pillow! That's our hint! Um, soft!" "Feathers!" "Sleep!" "Night!" "Nap!"

"Why do I even bother?" Penny moaned. "Bother? Is that our hint? Irate!" "Annoy!" "Mad!" "Angry!" "Vinnie!" "Hey!"

Penny face palmed.

**Author's note: I'm sorry I've been off for so long! I thought this was going to be a short chapter, but it turned out to be the longest yet. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The other pets were over at the other side of the pet shop. Russell didn't really care why. He just knew that this gave him an opportunity to walk around without being asked questions he didn't want to answer.

As he walked, his mind wrestled with the thought that he might not be able to avoid Penny forever. Sure, she wasn't here now, but what about tomorrow, and the day after that, and after that, and so on? They would eventually have to talk to each other. Lost in his thoughts, he wandered aimlessly.

Suddenly he slipped on something. It sent him sliding across the floor into a nearby beanbag. His spikes became embedded in the beanbag, his feet helplessly hanging in the air. "Oh no…" he muttered. He tried to push himself out, but his spikes were pushed in too far. He looked at what he slipped on. He was annoyed to find that he had slipped on a piece of the note he was putting back together. That was _his _mess. He wanted to pick it up right away, but obviously he couldn't. He started struggling to get down again.

He stopped and tried to think about it logically. Struggling didn't help. It just wasted energy. The only other option was to wait. So that's what he did. One of the other pets had to notice eventually, right? In the mean time, he thought about the three riddles he had read earlier.

_A donkey was tied to a 10-foot rope. 20 feet away there is a cornfield. The farmer comes back and finds the donkey in the cornfield. The rope had not been broken and the donkey had not slipped the rope off, nor has anything/one else. How is this possible?_ He pondered this for a while before finding the answer. The other end the rope wasn't tied to anything!

_One Saturday, a diamond ring went missing. The suspects were the maid, the cook, and the maid's children. The maid said she had been waxing the floor upstairs. The cook said that he had been reading his new recipe book. The kids said that they had been at school all day long. Who stole the ring?_ This one was easy. It was Saturday. How could the kids be at school?

_A detective was walking down the hallway of a hotel. He heard a woman shout "No, don't shoot me Steve!" and a gunshot. He ran to the room and saw a dead woman on the floor, gun on the floor, a maid, a mailman, and a waitress. The detective hesitated, and then told the mailman "You're under arrest for murder." The detective was right, but why?_ Russell thought about it. The only hint to the identity of the murder was "No, don't shoot me Steve!" So why did it rule out the maid and the waitress? Because Steve was a boy's name, and they were both girls! So it had to be the mailman.

After that, he was bored. Very, very bored. Then his eye fell on the note. He started putting the pieces in their place in his head. Pepper saw Russell and started laughing. She walked over to where he was trapped.

"Russell! What happened to you?" Russell didn't answer. His eyes seemed to be staring into space, and he was fervently mouthing words to himself. It was a little creepy. "Hey Rusty, what'd that beanbag ever do to you?" She tried again. No response. Pepper shrugged and tried to pull him out. She stopped after a while, breathing hard.

Suddenly, Russell started struggling. "Russell, stop! I've almost got you out! Just hold still and I'll pull you out!" Russell didn't seem to hear her. Pepper managed to get him out, despite his struggling. When she did, he just ran off. "What, not even a thanks?" She called after him.

"Wonder what was that about?" Pepper muttered.

"I don't know, but I think he's getting better." A voice said from behind Pepper. She turned around to find Minka doing something she hadn't done since the day of Aphrodite's birthday party.

She was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey everyone I'm back! (Cricket, cricket, cricket…) And I brought _three _new chapters with me! (Cheers) *facepalmes***

Russell ran to the dumbwaiter and sped up. By the time he reached Blythe's room, the rope was smoking. He ran up to Blythe, who was sewing at the time. "Blythe! Can you please take me to the park? _Now?_" Blythe looked at Russell in surprise. This was usually the time when he worked on his riddle book. He wasn't one to break habit.

"_Please? _There's something I need to get. It won't take long at all." Russell asked impatiently. Blythe realized she'd been staring at him for a while. "Oh, um, sure. Just let me get my helmet." Russell waited until Blythe was ready, and then they went out to the park. Russell immediately jumped out and ran to the pond. Russell peered into the light blue waters for a while. He subconsciously hoped to find the original rock he had given to Penny. Not surprisingly, he didn't see it.

Shaking his head, he climbed into a boat. He rowed quickly to the cave. Once inside, he searched until he found the right rock. It was a little bigger then the glow rock Russell had given Penny earlier, and it was glowing green instead of pink, but it was still heart shaped. He paddled back out. "I got what I need!" He said as he walked up to Blythe.

"Already? Don't you want to enjoy the sunshine?" She asked. It a pleasantly sunny day. Just the right weather for an afternoon in the park. "It's kind of important. In fact, it's really important. So can we go back now?" Russell asked. "So what is it that so important?" Blythe asked. Russell blushed. "Oh, nothing important… oh, um, I mean…" Blythe smiled. His blush told her everything she needed to know.

"Any pet in particular?" She asked. "N-no comment." Russell said. "Okay, let's go back." Blythe agreed, strapping on her helmet. Once they got back, Russell ran up to Zoe. Zoe looked up and said "Hey Russell, can you listen to this? I think it's one of my best-" "No time Zoe. Where's Penny?" "Penny? She's in that thing above the slide." Zoe said, confused. "Thanks Zoe!" Russell said. Then Russell ran as fast as he could to the slide.

He had something very important to tell Penny.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the store, Penny absentmindedly chewed on some bamboo as she sorted her ribbons. It was peaceful in her home, but also a little lonely. Kind of bittersweet. Penny thought that it might be nice for one of the other pets to come talk to her. Someone knocked. Penny remembered the endless torture of all the pets guessing. "On second thought, I like it quiet and lonely." She groaned to herself. Then she said to whoever it was outside "Look, you've already guessed everything. Why don't you-" "Penny?" A horribly familiar voice interrupted.

It was Russell.

"Y-y—you need a password. T-to get in." She stuttered in panic. "But I have something very important to tell-" "Russell, you need a password!" She interrupted. It had to be about Minka. What was it now? First kiss? At this point, she was pacing in frenzied circles. She forced herself to slow down and stop. She already lost Russell. What difference would a first kiss make anyway? "It's only logical that I hear what he has to say." She said to herself. Russell spoke up again. "Penny, it's-" "NO! "Don't say it!" She shirked.

Okay, so logic can't solve everything.

Russell was confused. It had played out so much better in his head. He would run up to Penny, and ask her why she had ran away when he knew she loved him. She would probably start crying, and at that point he would quietly say "Penny, it's just that… I love you." She would stop crying and look up at him in astonishment. "Russell, I didn't know…" She would whisper. They wouldn't know it, but they would be getting closer and closer. "Russell…" She would whisper. "Penny…" He would whisper back. Slowly, their lips would meet. Penny's eyes would widen in surprise, but then she would go along with the kiss. They would stop kissing and look into each others eyes. He would silently hand her the rock, and understand would flow between them without a word. Then they would kiss again, and love each other forever. It was kind of like that romance movie his owners had watched. Okay, so it was _exactly _like the romance movie, albeit subbing a glow rock for a diamond ring. But that wasn't the point!

Either way, he definitely didn't plan it to go like _this,_ "I'm not going to move until either you let me in to tell you or I guess the password." He warned. Penny felt her heart flutter. Such determination! Maybe he was going to tell her that Minka broke up with him. Maybe he did love her. Maybe- "Good idea Russell. I'll stay with you." Minka said from outside.

"Maybe I'm a fool for wishing for the impossible." Penny muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

_Some time later…_ Penny peeked outside. Russell was still sitting there, eyes fixed on the door. Every once in a while, he would call out a guess. Minka on the other paw…

_SNORE…SNORE…SNORE…_

Penny was surprised that Russell hadn't guessed any of the obvious, like ribbon or bamboo. She wondered if she should comment on this. Her curiosity got the better of her (and she maybe sort of kind of possibly she just liked hearing his voice) and she said "So you aren't going guess ribbon or something like that?" She asked "You're smarter then that." He answered sincerely, and Penny was suddenly very glad that he couldn't see her. He couldn't see just how badly she was blushing.

Russell was worried. He wasn't getting anywhere with his guesses. This wasn't a simple logic game. It was far more complex. If he didn't guess the right answer, Penny would never let him in! The other pets didn't realize it, but she had lots of spunk. And she was really smart. Not to mention beautiful…

Okay, this wasn't the time to get all lovey. He had a task to do. As he thought, he rolled the glow stone around in his paw. Wait… could it be? "Penny, is it glow rock?" Penny was silent for a moment. "Did you say… glow rock?" "Yes…" Russell answered uncertainly.

Penny opened up the door. "Okay then. Come on in…"

**Author's note: I would like to announce a contest! I'm going to give everyone a riddle, and who ever answers it first correctly wins! Whoever wins will give me a one-shot request (if it's too long I'll let you know) and I have to do it. The only rule is no M rated, and no bad language, so (gulp) any shipping is allowed. It ends October 10, or until someone gets it right. So here's the riddle (and it's not E)**

** _ I start with e, end with e, and usually contain one letter. What am I?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arthur's note: I'm so sorry it took so long! It takes a while to type half a chapter, get distracted, refocus, realize I failed to refocus when I notice I'm actually playing the Wii, actually refocus, finish it, write epilogue, delete epilogue, rewrite epilogue, delete again, debate on whether I actually want an epilogue, decide I might want to make a sequel in the far future so no epilogue, write huge author's note, and finally post. Wow. Plus, now I can only write on Tuesdays (not much, I have a late archery practice), Wednesdays, Saturdays (sometimes my brother has marching band competitions and that takes up the whole day, and I have mourning archery practice) and Sundays due to an EXTREMLY busy schedule. I would also like to say thank you very very VERY much for reading. I had no idea my story would be so popular! It's really inspiring. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for… I present the last chapter!**

Penny felt suddenly felt strangely calm. This was the day. This was the moment. It would all be over soon. Just a quick "No." or "I'm sorry." from Russell and it would all be set in stone.

Russell felt a strange sensation. It was similar to the one that the characters in one of his books described as they stood in the eye of a hurricane. Everything was swirling around them and they knew that they should have been terrified, but they weren't. They felt eerily calm, as though all the destruction wasn't happening. Like they were watching on screen, not in actual life.

After a pause, the two pets spoke up at the same time. "Penny, I need to know-" "Russell, I already know-" They stopped and stared at each other. Penny gestured for Russell to go first.

"Okay, so I saw your note. The one that said you loved me? Well, I put it back together. So why did you say those things at the lake? Was it something I did? Or…" He paused uncertainly. "Or did you change your mind?"

Penny had never been more confused in her life. He didn't outright say he loved her or didn't love Minka, and yet his tone hinted it. It was time to be blunt. "Russell, I just want to do a fact check. So, you found the note and pieced it together," Russell nodded. "You set up the cave with the rose petals and planned the route?" Penny speculated. Again, Russell nodded. "And you and Minka are in love," Penny finished.

Russell blinked in shock. And then he did something unexpected. He started to laugh.

At first, Penny was surprised. After a pause, she asked, "What's so funny?" with all the indignation she could muster (which really wasn't much). Russell managed to stop laughing. "Well, it's just that all of this was caused by a small misunderstanding. I'm not in love with Minka, and she's not in love with me. What gave you that idea anyway?"

Penny almost started laughing herself. "Zoe thought so, and she told me." Russell thought about it. There were all those times that he and Minka were planning and he felt like he was being watched. And then there was…

_"I'm back!" Zoe said. "So, how are things going with Minka?" Zoe asked him. Russell began to blush "I… er...um… w-what are you talking about?" He muttered. "Just wondering." Zoe said smugly, and then walked away._

Russell laughed again. "Yeah, I can see why she thought that. Actually, Minka was helping me plan the cave thing. She's like a little sister to me." "And I'm more?" Penny said. The question was said in a playful manner, but her eyes were dead serious. Russell smiled. "Yeah, you're much more." He said.

Penny jumped into the air yelling "Yes! Yes yes YES!" out of pure joy. Russell laughed agian, and then offered his paw to Penny. She gleefully took it. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this." Russell said. He handed her the glow rock. Penny took it and managed to smile even wider."Thanks Russell. I won't ever lose it." Paw in paw, they walked out the door. Soon all the pets were staring.

Pepper looked like she was about to burst with playful taunts and unsaid teasing, but Sunil had placed his paw over her mouth. Vinnie was staring with his mouth hanging open, and Buttercream said quietly to him "Don't they make a sweeterific pair? I just love happybobappy endings." Minka was grinning from ear to ear as she watched them from the tire swing. Zoe came down the dumbwaiter. "Hey did I miss any… what the huh?" She froze. Minka looked at Zoe in confusion, and then understanding dawned in her eyes. "I'll explain it later." Minka promised. Zoe nodded wordlessly.

On sudden impulse, Vinnie reached down and pressed a button on his stereo. An upbeat sweet-sounding song began to play. Russell began to stutter "I-I'm not really good at dancing… two left feet and all…" This time it was Penny who laughed.

"Just follow my lead." She said easily. She grabbed his paws and started to dance. At first, she went slowly to give Russell time to figure out what to do. Then she went faster, and faster, and faster… soon they were whirling around the room. "Catch me!" She whispered to Russell. "Wait, what?" He said, but she had already jumped. She spun once, twice, and then landed into Russell's arms. They were hardly aware of the other pets until the music ended and the others started to applause.

Self consciously, Penny climbed out of Russell's arms. The pair blushed and stood awkwardly as the other pets continued to cheer. They blushed even more profusely when Pepper yelled (as Sunil had taken his paw off for a moment to clap) "Just kiss her already!"

Zoe knew that they were getting uncomfortable. She _really _wanted to see what happened next, but they looked so embarrassed she decided to take pity. "Hey look! What's Shahrukh doing back here?" She said. As everyone turned to look, Zoe gave a little push to Penny and Russell. With a grateful nod, they ran outside.

"I don't see him anywhere." Pepper said as she turned back. "Nor do I." Sunil agreed, and soon the others were nodding and agreeing. "Must have been my imagination." Zoe said airily. "Hey, where'd Penny and Russell go?" Vinnie asked. "They vanished!" He added dramatically. Zoe almost smiled, and the other pets all looked at her suspiciously. "What?!" She protested "innocently".

Outside, Penny and Russell (who sat on the sidewalk with not a person in sight) held hands as they watched the clouds. "You know, if you told me when I first came that one day I'd be holding your hand while we watched the clouds alone one day, I wouldn't have believed you." Russell said as he absentmindedly twirled a flower that had managed to grow between the cracks in her paw.

"Why is that?" Penny asked. "I thought you were too beautiful to be real, much less like me." Penny laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it either. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you!" Suddenly feeling braver, she turned and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Both Penny and Russell blushed. Penny wondered if that was a little too much. "Um... s-sorry…I-I mean..." Russell shyly leaned over and gave her a quick kiss back. Penny smiled. Together, they watched the sun set and the stars rise. Soon the couple was yawning. "Good night Penny…I love you…" Russell said as he drifted as to sleep. Penny snuggled closer to him and gave him another quick kiss.

"Good night my sleepyhead… I love you too."


End file.
